Dad Said Never to Trust a Redhead
by sapphicartsandwriting
Summary: When a cabin rivalry gets too personal, Kitty and Rachel are forced to room together for the rest of the summer. But when they find out a secret about their parent when they attended camp, they set out to fix the mistakes of the past. Eventual Grey Pryde, Scogan, and Jeanororo. Possible Scott/Logan/Ororo/Jean. Absolutely no Logan/Jean. Special thanks to Tumblr user roguestorm!


I know it sounds odd, but this is an X-Men Parent Trap AU. If you've ever seen the movie, you'll know the basic premise of the story. Two kids go to camp and find out that their parents used to be together, and they set out to make it happen again. There are a couple things to be aware of:

1\. Kitty and Rachel are not biological or adopted siblings; they did not grow up together. This is not incest. If you make any sort of incest joke, you will be blocked. I am 100% against incest shipping for personal reasons.

2\. Kitty and Rachel are both 15 in this story. Please do not make any sexual jokes or comments about them.

Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy the show!

* * *

Kitty Pryde stuck her head out the window and felt the wind rush through her hair. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, smiling happily.

Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, Ororo reached behind her and grabbed at the child's sleeve. "Kitten, get back in here. That's dangerous."

Logan laughed from the passenger seat. "Just let her be. She's excited! Aren't you, Pun'kin?"

She nodded vigorously, but she pulled her head back into the car to watch the trees speed past. This would be her first time going to a summer camp, since her parents didn't think a human camp would be safe for a mutant. She had been looking forward to this for months.

The car passed a sign that read _Lake Greenhill - One Mile_ and Kitty asked, "Dad, didn't you go here? What was it like?"

He looked at Ororo as if he was unsure of how to answer. "Uh… Yeah, kinda. It's been a hundred years since I was your age, Kitty, but your mother and I worked there. With the X-Men."

He gave her a look that said not to ask any more questions, and she crossed her arms in contempt. Mentioning the X-Men was a conversation ender. They were a mystery, an enigma of the past. All she knew is that they were a group of mutants who saved the world. And that she wasn't allowed to ask any more questions.

In an effort to raise the mood, Ororo said, "You're very lucky, Kitty. This camp was shut down the year we adopted you. You're part of the first group to go back after almost fifteen years!"

"Why was it shut down?"

Ororo hesitated. "It was attacked. People died. But do not worry, Kitten. This time it will be much safer." She certainly hoped so, at least. Mutants could never really be safe.

The conversation ceased as they pulled into the crowded parking lot and Kitty stepped out cautiously, flinging her bag onto her back. She gazed out at the sea of heads and her face broke into a grin. She was here.

"Pryde?" The woman at the registration table said after they got to the front of the line, flipping through the dog-eared binder. "You'll be in Cabin 3." She gave Kitty a blue wristband and directed her to the ring of cabins.

Kitty turned back to her parents and gave them one last hug.

"Do you have everything? Are you going to be okay? Are you sure you want to go?"

"'Roro, I'm sure she's fine."

Ororo nodded, though she still looked concerned. "Alright. Do not hesitate to call us if there is anything you need."

Kitty heaved her suitcase onto her back and watched them drive away before heading over to the cabins.

She looked at the signs posted in front of them, looking for hers. She saw Cabin 1, 2, and… oh! There was the bright blue sign of Cabin 3, right across from a dense forest. She looked around the building that was to be her home for the next six weeks, taking it all in, and stepped inside.

A girl with flowing blond was sitting in a ratty old loveseat. Next to her was an equally ratty couch, a mini fridge, and a ping pong table. The paddles and ball were nowhere in sight.

Kitty felt a chill run down her spine as the girl studied her; the pale blue eyes seemed to look into her soul. She stood up. "Welcome to Cabin 3. What's your name?"

"Kitty Pryde."

She nodded. "I'm Illyana. The others are out playing soccer or something, but I stayed in to wait for you."

"That's nice. Thank you."

Illyana smiled warmly, and then continued with her tour. "The boys' room is over there," she pointed at the door to Kitty's right. "The girls' is here." She took Kitty's hand and led her through the door on the right.. There were two bunk beds with a nightstand between them. A door on the far end led into the bathroom.

"Do you want a top or bottom bunk? There's one of each left."

"Um… Top."

Illyana chuckled. "You'll be sleeping above me then."

As she started to unpack her suitcases, Kitty asked, "Are you in charge?"

"No. Well… kind of. My brother's a counselor, so I guess I just made myself leader."

Illyana helped Kitty pull the sheets onto the mattress and lift the suitcase onto the shelf, and they headed out to the fields to meet up with the others.

The first thing she noticed was that one of them was flying. The girl had shoulder-length brown hair with a white stripe in the middle and seemed to be covering as much skin as possible. She wore a black long-sleeved jumpsuit with a green crop top over it and green gloves.

"Get back here, Berto, or I'm gonna tan your hide!" she hollered.

The boy Kitty assumed was Berto laughed as he skillfully dribbled the ball down the field. "Maybe if you can catch me!"

He dodged gracefully when the goalie lunged at him and kicked the ball right into the net. Another boy ran to meet him and tackled him in a hug; the two collapsed onto the grass in a fit of laughter.

"Sam, you think these two will ever be able to score on us?"

"No, never."

The girl huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm fixin' to knock you into the middle of next week."

"C'mon, Rogue. It's fun! We'll go easy on you this time, we promise."

"But we don't want you do go easy on us. Right, Doug?"

The boy in the goal shook his head.

"Well, maybe we can level the playing field a little," Illyana said from behind them. They all turned around and introduced themselves before she continued, "Me and Kitty can join Rogue and Doug's team."

Berto shrugged. "That sounds fair."

They played for nearly two hours, and they actually scored a few goals on Sam and Berto. They still lost, but not nearly as badly.

A bell went off, signalling dinner, and the kids made their way into the cafeteria. They lined up (or clustered up, really) to get their meal.

The person behind the counter gestured at the food options and Kitty listed off what she wanted on her salad. He handed it to her and looked at the next person.

"I'll have the same," she said.

Kitty looked over her shoulder and was greeted by a head full of bright orange hair. The girl faced her to continue down the line and she took Kitty's breath away. She smiled amusedly at her, and Kitty felt her heart beat faster.

"Are you going to keep going down the line, or…"

Kitty's face flushed with embarrassment as she realized that she had been standing there, frozen. "Um… yeah. Sure."

"I'm Rachel Grey-Summers, by the way."

That name sounded familiar, somehow, but Kitty didn't comment on it.

"I'm Kitty Pryde," she stammered.

Kitty felt Rachel prodding at her mind. Was she a telepath? That was a stupid question; of course she was. Rachel chuckled, and Kitty couldn't tell if she heard it with her ears or her mind.

She started to feel self-conscious. Was she supposed to do something? Say something? She didn't really know what Rachel was doing or seeing inside her head.

On a whim, she blurted out, "My dad said never to trust a redhead." She meant to say it as a joke, but her tone did not convey that very well.

Rachel looked taken aback, and Kitty's heart started to sink. She felt Rachel's presence withdraw from her mind, and it almost seemed like she took a piece of her out with it.

"Well, your dad sounds dumb."

Kitty fumed. No one talked about her dad like that! Rachel turned on her heel and started to walk away, and Kitty stuck out her foot. Rachel stumbled, and her tray flew out of her hands, spilling food all over herself and the floor.

Glaring down at her, Kitty started to walk away. Something that felt like an invisible hand grabbed her leg and pulled her down to the ground with Rachel.

In an attempt to regain her dignity, Rachel stood up, brushed herself off, and walked to her table with whatever food survived the fall.

Kitty's brows furrowed in anger as she watched her. Who the heck did this Rachel Grey-Summers think she was?

* * *

Please follow, favorite, or leave a comment if you enjoyed it and want to see more! Or come talk to me, I'm always happy to talk to someone nice!


End file.
